


Nefarpoyo teaching job

by Bluecardgamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Inkitt, F/F, King - Freeform, Medieval Fantasy, Nightmares, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecardgamer/pseuds/Bluecardgamer
Summary: Nefarpoyo is the greatest warrior in all the land but she is bored
Relationships: Nefarpoyo/Nefaravap
Kudos: 1





	Nefarpoyo teaching job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story. Constructive criticism is encouraged and please enjoy.  
> ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Nefarpoyo was considered the greatest warrior on the east side of the ura mountains. Her eyes were a deep blue and had long brunette hair, which was usually pulled into a bun.She had muscular tan arms and legs. When out fighting she wore shinning golden armor. Unfortunately nefarpoyo was sick and tired of being a warrior.. She knew that the chances of finding an opponent on her level were next to impossible. Every day she went home to her wife, Nefaravap, with no new fighter on her level. Nefaravap was tall slim women. She had dark purple skin and and pink hair cut into a pixie cut. Nefaravap also had to small ears sitting upon her head. She feet and hands were long and lanky.

Nefaravap greeted Nefarpoyo as Nefarpoyo entered the house “Let me guess another useless, boring day”

“Yes. No one has yet come up that could rival me” Said Nefarpoyo

“Then why don’t you make one”

“We can’t you know th…”

“That’s not what I mean what if you opened a school to teach new warriors. Then one day one of them will outgrow you and you to could fight them.” Nefarpoyo sat in silence completing that option while she and her wife ate dinner..

After dinner Nefarpoyo said “ Let me sleep on it” and kissed her wife goodnight. She headed to the shower still thinking as she went. She took a long shower rolling that idea over in her mind. When she got out and put on her nightclothes to get in bed she was still thinking about the idea “well I’ll think about it more in the morning”. As nefarpoyo drifted into the land of the sleeping she started to dream. She dreamed of a young teenage boy. He had fluffy black hair and big dark green eyes that had a fire within them. His skin was pale as if has never seen the sun and his face was dotted with freckles. He wore a leather chest-plate that looked two sizes to big. Under the chest-plate was an old and dirty white shirt. He had tan loose pants the knees covered in mud. Nefarpoyo just looked at him for what felt like hours. The boy started to laugh and then started to cough. A light blue liquid came tumbling out of his mouth, splashing against the ground. Nefarpoyo tried to reach out and help him but she was frozen in place. She cried and yelled trying to get closer but nothing helped.

Nefarpoyo jerked up in bed screaming which in turn scared Nefaravap making her tumble out of bed. 

“What in the name of Vulgoi and everything holy just happened” Yelled Nefaravap. She looked up from the floor to her shaking wife. Nefaravap stood up to hug Nefarpoyo “Whatever is wrong remember that I am here and everything will be ok” 

“I’m s-s-sorry. I had-d-d the m-most vivid d-d-dream” stuttered Nefarpoyo.

“It’s ok those things happen.” Nefaravap softly comforts her “Do you want to tell me what it was about or no.” Nefarpoyo took a deep breath calming herself.

“I d-o-o. There was this boy and he started to cough up this blue stuff. It scared me but whenever I tried to get close to help I could not move.”

“Well let’s be happy it was just a dream” Nefaravap gently pushed Nefarpoyo down to let her head rest on the pillow. “Now go back to sleep” Nefaravap whispered. With that, all said and done Nefarpoyo fell into a dreamless slumber. The next morning at the crack of dawn they both woke up to get ready for the day. They got dressed, are breakfast, and washed up. Nefarpoyo kisses nefaravap goodbye and went on her way. Wearing dazzling golden armor, she traveled to the gate of the king’s castle. It was a humble castle. With only one lookout tower and a small but stunning garden. She had been here many times before so she walked right in and headed to the King’s office when he would most likely be at this time of day. She politely knocked on the door and the king answered. 

“Come in come in” So in walked Nefarpoyo. The king was a short man with brunette hair and a full beard. He had kind blue eyes and wore just a light blue t-shirt and some brown pants with no shoes. The room fair-sized room at the far end of the room sat the king looking at her. Behind the king was a wooden desk covered in papers and a slew of other things. The chair the King sat upon was made of a dark magenta wood with a single ruby at the top. The walls had massive windows and below the windows was a plethora of ferns and flowers. “Oh hello there Nefarpoyo. I have not seen you in a while how have you been? Would you like some tea.”

“Iv been fine but I have no time for tea. I am here on business” Nefarpoyo said.

“Oh… and what could you want”

“I want to get a plot of land and some of the country builders.”

“And why is that?”

“I am going to start taking on apprenticeships. I want to train the young.” The king hummed in contemplation.

“Are you sure that you are not just doing this so you can find a worthy opponent. I know that has been your goal for a while now.”

“Well....”

“I give you the school on one condition. I choose the students” Said the king. Nefarpoyo thought over this condition while the king waited patiently. “I will even provide any supplies you may need.”

“Fine” Nefarpoyo sighed. She knew how the king thought and knew that there was definitely something greater going on here but she wanted a worthy opponent so badly. “Tell me why you want to choose” The king only hummed

“Goodbye Nefarpoyo, someone will be at your house tomorrow with everything you need.”

“Goodbye king” Nefarpoyo sighed once again. At that, she left to go fight more monsters and defend the country. As she was returning home she saw a flash of the boy in her head making her fall. She at the last second managed to grasp a barrel next to her and pulled her self up. “That was weird. I wonder who that boy is.” She continued walking home and thinking to herself. She arrived home and knew the wonderful smell of Nefaravap cooking dinner. As she entered the house she kissed her wife hello and headed to the bathroom to wash up. As she was washing her face she looked in the cracked mirror and saw the boy. Nefarpoyo stumbled back shocked “who is this boy,” she said to herself confused.


End file.
